Wizarding Shatranj
by Hazuzu
Summary: The founders of Hogwarts sit down for a game of not-so-friendly Shatranj.


This story was written for the Final Round of the Seventh Season of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm writing as Chaser 3 for The Tutshill Tornados.

**Name of Round:** A Different Kind of Magic

**My task this round is as follows:** A Curse So Dark and Lonely — Brigid Kemmerer (A Time Loop)

**These are the prompts I'm using to as a chaser to score some extra points: **

3\. [character] Helga Hufflepuff

11\. [object] Wizarding Chess Set

13\. [word] Unused

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

**Title: **Wizarding Shatranj

**Words:** 1298

* * *

The skeleton of Hogwarts Castle surrounded its founders. The Great Hall was finished, as were some of the halls leading out of it, but the rest was little more than the foundation for the rest of the castle. There was so much to do; bricklaying, enchanting, cutting down some of the Forbidden Forest to make room for their grounds… The founders had enough of fussing over the construction that day and had decided to relax around a small table at the center of the moonlit Great Hall.

"And what do you know of war, Salazar?" Godric challenged, his puffy red face matching his doublet as he scowled at the other side of the table. "You can't very well hex a battlefield, no matter how fond you are of your wand."

"More than you," Salazar said, his voice greasy and his finger twirling around the tip of his oiled gray beard. "You're a duelist, nothing more, regardless of how brobdingnagian you grow or angry you get. It takes cunning to win a war. The larger it is, the more men it requires, the more ambition you need to galvanize your forces. I hardly think they'd be motivated by a third visit to the alehouse."

"Now now, dears. Let's not get ourselves into a tizzy," Helga said with a broad smile. "It's a lovely day, ill fitting for barbs and slander. Perhaps some food will lighten your moods?" she asked, already reaching into one of the many charmed pouches that hung from her belt.

"No, Helga, I've a better solution," Rowena said as she brought out her wand and summoned a pouch and a box with a single flick. "We can't play at war here, can we? No, what a silly idea. But we can play a game like war, and then we can prove who's right. Simple, isn't it?" Her delicate fingers unlatched the wooden box, revealing a checkered board and a set of statuettes that loitered like living people.

"Tell me more." Salazar leaned in with a glint in his eyes, following one of the yawning elephants.

"I purchased this from a lovely Persian wizard. It's called Shatarank, and it's quite popular among Muggles already." Rowena retrieved a piece of parchment that sat on the middle of the board, then twirled her wand and made a copy appear in front of each of the other founders. "On this are the rules, and in each pouch is a Time Turner." She picked it up and poured the devices onto the table. "I say we each go away for an hour, learn the rules, practice with some of our builders if we need it, using these until each of us is confident in our abilities. Then we return here and play, thus proving who would be the best in the game of war."

"Why would you want to do it?" Godric asked as he scooped up his parchment. "Our quarrel's not yours."

"Because I'm clever and I like winning." Rowena flashed a smile.

Godric returned the smile, then looked to Helga. "And you?"

"Oh, I don't want to miss out on the fun." Helga sat straight-backed and snatched the nearest Time Turner. "And we ought to set a good example for our future students with some jolly co-operation, don't you think?"

The Great Hall was filled with founders just an hour later. Helga was the first to return, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Next came Salazar, his movements lethargic and dark bags sitting beneath his hungry eyes. Then it was Godric, who looked barely different than he did an hour ago, and finally Rowena, who practically glided to the table.

"I think I ought to go first," Godric said as Rowena started to set out the pieces. "No offense, Helga, Rowena, but I think we both know who's going to come out of this on top. Why not build up the excitement to our grand finale?" He asked, eyeing Salazar.

"Fine." Salazar consented with a wave of his hand.

"I'll take you on first, then. I hope I don't disappoint!" Helga grinned as the board was set out. The pieces were shepherded to their spots and the game began. What followed was a defeat so thorough that Godric was left open-mouthed and Helga beaming as her elephant trampled Godric's king. "Well, that's that the, isn't it? But it would be rude to gloat, so I shan't. Who's next?"

"I hardly see the point now that Godric's been defeated," Salazar said as he slipped into the seat opposite Helga. "The outcome here is obvious." He yawned.

"Shut up, Salazar," Godric huffed. "I practiced for a good few hours. Helga must be gifted, is all it is."

"Just a few?" Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Silence, if you would." Salazar held up a finger.

"So long as you don't fall asleep at the table," Rowena said, then fell quiet.

Salazar fought Helga. He went for cunning ploys that were instantly foiled, resulting in a hasty defeat as his king's surrender failed and ended up impaled by one of Helga's soldiers. He rose with a scowl, his robe wrapping around him like shadow, and glared at the grinning Godric. "I'm tired. Unlike some of us, I took this seriously."

"Just us girls, then." Rowena gracefully perched in Salazar's former seat. "I hope you're ready to relinquish your crown, Helga."

"Oh, I never was fond of jewelry." Helga shook her head. "You're welcome to it, but I think...yes, I'll keep the throne."

They fought. The battle of kings and elephants, soldiers and chariots, wits and diligence proceeded at a glacial pace. Salazar almost nodded off as each attempted to out-maneuver the other, until, eventually, Helga's king emerged victorious and Rowena's eye twitched.

"What?" Rowena huffed. "This is...oooh." She took in a long breath to calm herself. "How did you manage that? You didn't know how to play this game an hour ago!"

"I didn't, that's true," Helga shrugged, "but I did get a lot of practice." She tapped her Time Turner. "I knew that Godric would play for a little while, then he'd be confident enough he could beat any of us, thanks to that boldness we're all so fond of. I knew Salazar would doubt us, come up with a few clever plans, then practice them until he was sure he'd practiced more than the rest of us. And you, Rowena, you mentioned meeting that wizard and how he taught you a wonderful new trick, so I imagine you didn't even use your Time Turner."

"You cheater!" Godric accused.

Rowena flushed. "Well, Helga, what did you do? Nobody's that good with a few hours of practice."

"You're right," Helga bowed her head. "I got more than a few hours. I practiced with some of the builders, had a snack, took a few naps, Apparated to Hogsmeade for a few games there, had a drink or two, popped into London, asked around to see if anyone else knew of the game, then I visited them, after another nap, of course. It took more than a few days, I'm afraid, but it was quite worth it to demonstrate something."

"Not to lecture you, because how boring would that be? But all three of you are letting potential go unused with your Houses. Only the bravest, only the smartest, only the most ambitious. Well, I'm none of those, but I put in the work, asked for help from those who could give it, and worked with my fellow witches and witches to trounce all three of you. And all of it was according to the rules you laid out, Rowena."

Salazar frowned. Godric huffed. Rowena pouted. Helga grinned.

"Anyone up for another game?"

The trio answered with a unanimous "No."


End file.
